<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>way too bright for me by g0ldendays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476746">way too bright for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays'>g0ldendays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll do great," Marcus says, and he surprises both of them with how confident it sounds. He has faith in Callum, of course, but there's always an unpredictable aspect or two to a race.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>way too bright for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still manifesting. And trying to keep up with the once a day upload. I'm really enjoying writing short fics as a way to cope with my stress and anxiety when it comes to F2. I don't think I've actually enjoyed a single F2 race since Spa. </p><p>To clarify: I do not dislike Mick in any way, I think he's a sweet guy and he's a good driver. I just want Callum to win the championship :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a good thing the final races are in Bahrain, because Marcus is not a big fan of the cold. He's looking forward to finally going home after post-season testing is over in a couple of days. It's been too long since he's actually seen his family. He speaks to them over the phone from time to time, texts his little brother almost daily, but it's not the same as being in New Zealand. It's a damn shame it's so far away from Europe. Most of the Europeans get to go home during some time off, because their flights usually aren't much longer than a few hours. Not the full day it takes to fly to New Zealand. One more race to go, and then he gets to go home. It's the championship decider, which shouldn't mean much to Marcus because he was never really in contention - for the first time in his career - and yet he's nervous. Not for himself, obviously, at this point he doesn't really care if he has a good race or not. But he is nervous for Callum. This is a hard fought championship, with so many guys in contention until the final round. Now, it's just down to Callum and Mick. Mick is currently in the lead by only a few points, so all Callum has to do is outscore him. It's easier said than done, especially considering Callum placed second in yesterday's race, which means he starts seventh today. Marcus didn't get an opportunity to talk to Callum yesterday after the race. The Virtuosi team all seemed very on edge and Callum spent hours in the post-race briefing - Marcus knows because he asked Guanyu if Callum was done yet about two hours after they'd taken the checkered flag.</p><p>He did text his roommate later, though, when he got back to the hotel. Callum had replied but only briefly, so Marcus figured he was either busy or just too stressed or nervous to reply to anything. It's why Marcus makes an effort to be early in the paddock today. He knows Callum is usually early, and he's usually late, so they rarely get a chance to chat before any morning session. He gets some suspicious looks from the Virtuosi team members as he approaches the Virtuosi awning, but he really doesn't care. He's not here to spy on their set-up or eavesdrop on any useful information. Callum's sitting off to the side of his car with his airpods in, eyes tracking every movement of the mechanics as they put the final touches on his car. Marcus doesn't want to go in so he waves his arms around until he gets Callum's attention. A big smile appears on Callum's face as he spots Marcus and he gets up immediately. </p><p>"Hey," he says enthusiastically, taking one airpod out. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I tried to catch you in the paddock after the briefing yesterday, but Zhou said you were still busy," Marcus says. </p><p>"Still doesn't explain why you're here now."</p><p>"I just wanted to say good luck, I guess." It sounds dumb to him, now that he's saying it out loud. He went out of his way to find Callum, just to wish him good luck? Who even does that? Especially in a sport as competitive as this one.</p><p>Callum doesn't seem to mind, however, because he just grins. "Thanks, you too." He's fidgeting with the airpod in his hands and Marcus can tell there's something on his mind. So he jerks his head to the right in a motion for Callum to follow him, so the mechanics can stop pretending not to listen and they can speak a bit more freely. Callum, for once, doesn't even need to be prompted to say what's been bothering him. "I'm nervous," he admits as soon as they're out of earshot of the paddock. "This race could make or break my entire career."</p><p>"I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous," Marcus chuckles. He's surprised Callum admits it, though. He doesn't show this side of himself very often, or at all. "You did a fantastic job yesterday and I know you can absolutely pick your way through for a podium finish."</p><p>"I just need to outscore Mick," Callum says. Marcus knows this, but he gets the feeling it's more Callum repeating to himself what he has to do today. "I swear, if I get taken out by someone I might actually need to be held back by security." Marcus tries not to imagine that, but the idea of Callum beating someone up is so hilarious he lets out a laugh. He wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone punch a competitor. "I can't lose this, Marcus. I'll have nothing, no titles to my name and no seat in Formula 1. Vice champion, cool as it sounds, means nothing to people. I blew my GP3 title chances in the final two rounds and being third doesn't mean anything. No one remembers the guy who finishes in second or third, only the champions." </p><p>"You'll do great," Marcus says, and he surprises both of them with how confident it sounds. He has faith in Callum, of course, but there's always an unpredictable aspect or two to a race. Other drivers, and the car. If someone takes an unnecessary risk into turn one, it's over. If the car loses hydraulic pressure, it's over. Every piece of the puzzle has to fit for a race to be good. Marcus knows, having suffered more than one technical retirement this season. He places a hand on Callum's shoulder, making the other boy look up. "You will do great," he repeats. "Whatever happens."</p><p>Callum lets out a deep sigh. "There's no point in worrying any further, right?" Marcus shakes his head. "Let's head back and hope for the best."</p><p>"Next time I see you, you'll be a champion," Marcus says. It sounds like a promise. Callum sends him a small smile as he heads back to his team and Marcus stands by the Virtuosi awning for a beat too long after he's out of sight. He's more nervous for Callum than he's been for his own races all season. He asks his engineer to keep him updated if anything happens to Ilott, on the way to the grid. Sure, maybe it's not professional, but he's leaving ART next season anyway so he's done giving a fuck what they think of him. This is important to him, more so than hearing the gap to the guy behind him is decreasing by the second. </p><p>For lights out, all thoughts of championships and titles disappear from his mind as Marcus resets his brain into racing mode, with only eyes for the next guy ahead. He asks for a race update a few laps in, once he's settled into a comfortable pace and tries to manage his tyres well. Nothing special to report, his engineer tells him. A Trident had to retire in the pits with damage, but otherwise nothing interesting. It settles his nerves a little. He doesn't ask about Callum's current position. The race feels like it takes forever. Marcus doesn't think he's ever had a race last this damn long. He finishes in P7, but he has no idea what's gone on in front of him. He hasn't seen Callum at any point, and he's not sure if that's good or bad news. Tentatively, he asks on the radio for the top ten.</p><p>"Ilott P1, Lundgaard P2, Tsunoda P3-" Marcus tunes out completely after the first two words. Callum's done it. He's actually done it. He's beaten Mick. His best friend is the new Formula 2 champion. His heart feels too big for his chest all of a sudden, and he's grinning like an idiot into his helmet. It has to be the fastest cool down lap he's ever done, because he wants to get the fuck out of this car and go over to congratulate Callum. He has to wait at the scale, however, and by the time he's done and he can finally head over to the podium, Callum has already pulled up to the champion sign and he's celebrating with his team. </p><p>Marcus really doesn't give a damn that he's got his helmet in his hand because as soon as Callum spots him, he can feel the happiness radiating off of him. It's visible in his eyes, even when Callum still has his helmet on. He abandons the team entirely as he heads over to Marcus, who drops his own helmet on the ground next to him. He needs both his arms free, because when Callum wraps him in the tightest hug and nearly lifts him off the ground, he reaches out with one hand to gently pat Callum's helmet and the other to hold on to Callum. "You did it," is what Marcus shouts over all the noise and all the people. None of them matter, anyway. All he has eyes for is Callum. And as Callum gives his championship winner interview, he looks on with pride and, he's not ashamed to admit it, a lot of emotions. Marcus never stood a chance this season, but he knew Callum would give it his all to try and win it. And he has, and he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments appreciated as always! And I apologise for absolutely taking over the Callum and Marcus tags :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>